


Falsettos prompt list

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [27]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, prompt list, step dad Whizzer content, unlikely lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Comment a number!
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Whizzer Brown, Marvin & Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Dr Charlotte, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos One-shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Falsettos prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I’m not dead! I’m so sorry for not posting

(Most of these are about the family, I just love Jason and his 6 parents so much)

  1. Jason meets the lesbians 
  2. Whizzer and Cordelia fake dating (maybe Marvin and Charlotte too)
  3. Mendel wants to take Jason camping but Jason won’t go unless Whizzer comes and Whizzer drags Marvin along too
  4. Au: Everyone lives and Jason goes off to college. All of his parents send him off
  5. Whizzer works at Cordelia’s Catering for about a week (it goes about as well as you’d expect and he is fired very quickly)
  6. Whizzer and Marvin are both in a holding cell waiting to be bailed out
  7. Whizzer and Marvin meet when they sit next to each other on a cross country train ride
  8. Charlotte and Cordelia babysit Jason
  9. Au: Everyone lives and The Family meets Jason’s first girlfriend
  10. Whizzer and Marvin attempt to hook up in the shower but Marvin slips and hits his head so they have to get Charlotte to patch up his wound
  11. Mendel tried to clean up the house as a gesture for Trina and it’s a complete disaster but he sure tried




End file.
